


Study Buddies

by Abanden



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, I tried my best to keep it so reader can be any gender so anyone can read, POV First Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abanden/pseuds/Abanden
Summary: I guess I'm content with just being your friend.





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this so please feel free to let me know if there's anything I could improve on!  
> I was listening to Abbey Glover and Naminé was who I thought of so I felt like I HAD to write this.

A flash of yellow out of the corner of my eye,  
I turn and I see her.  
The light to my dark days.  
There she is, laughing with her friends.  
I fall deeper in love every time I hear her voice.  
She might think its ugly but I wish I could hear it for the rest of my life.

Being paired up in Chemistry,  
helping each other study for tests,  
those late night study sessions at the local cafe.  
The more time I spent with her, the more I fell.

We would meet up at the cafe so often that she remembered my favorite drink.  
I would walk into the cafe to see that she had already ordered it.  
She liked to doodle on our paper cups while she waited for me.

Whenever I was sick, she would make sure to take extra notes so that I wouldn’t miss out on anything.  
I always made it up to her by being there for her,  
even if she’s calling at 2 a.m just to study.

Slowly,   
it felt like I was being suffocated by her,   
by all these little things that she does for me,  
they may not mean much to her, but to me, it means everything.

She eventually realizes I’m looking at her.  
She says bye to her friends, and starts to walk over to me.  
She smiles, “Hey, what's up?”

I smile back, looking at her deep blue eyes,  
my heart filling with the fondness I have for her.  
“Hey Naminé, do you wanna walk home together?”


End file.
